Shooting stars
by SunnydayinPallet
Summary: A boring evening at HQ suddenly becomes intresting when L asks Light if he wants to take a break... on the roof? L/Light


**Pairing: ** L/Light

**Warning: **shounen-ai, OCC

**Disclaimer: ** don't own Death note (sigh)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Light stared out of the window, watching as the sky became increasingly darker as the evening went by. Nothing much was happening in the streets of Tokyo, he observed dully. A few people scurrying about here and there (though he supposed they looked more like ants then people from were he was seated), but apart from that, it seemed to be an awfully average, boring evening.

Suddenly, a pale finger tapped the cinnamon-eyed teen on the shoulder. Light leapt up in surprise, suppressing the _yelp _that threatened to escape his lips.

"Ryuzaki, don't do that!" he hissed, trying to hide the initial embarrassment he felt from his reaction.

"I hope Light-kun knows that I did not wish to startle him, and tharefore regret doing so."

_'Gee, normal speech-patterns, anyone?'_

"It's fine" Light muttered, turning to face the socially awkward detective. Said detective met the teens gaze, tilting his head to the side, causing a rush of ebony hair to plummet down the side of his ivory face.

"Why wasn't Light-kun working on the case?" L asked, lifting a thumb to his pale lips. Light momentarily spaced out, following the pale digit with his eyes as it was pressed against his soft li...

"Light-kun?"

_-Snap-_

Back to the investigation HQ. The auburn-haired adolescent coughed awkwardly, swiftly averting his gaze.

"Ah, sorry. Guess I'm just tired." He said smoothly. "I'll go grab another cup of coffee and–"

"Would Light-kun like to take a short break?"

An eary silence echoed in the room.

L blinked.

Light blinked.

"..."

"...."

"Say what now?" Light finally managed, still staring at the older man in disbelief.

"I am sure you heard me the first time, but I shall repeat: would you like to take break?"

Light wasn't sure what surprised him the most: the fact that L was actually _offering _him a break, or that he had just dropped the hole 'talking-in-third-person' thing. However, he decided not to ponder on this for to long and snapped up the offer before L could withdraw it.

"Yes Ryuzaki, a break would be nice," he answered, flashing the other a thankful smile.

"In that case, I know a somewhere we could go to." L turned rather abruptly and started walking of, not giving the teen any other choice but to follow.

Light didn't question the detective on were they were going, simply deciding to let L lead the way. A soft silence settled between the two, interrupted only by the soft '_clinks'_ from the metal circuit that that connected them. Mind you, it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, it was actually rather... pleasant.

Light decided not to break the gentle silence between them as L dragged him along to the elevator, nor did he decide to say anything when the other pressed a button two one of the many floors in the building. Not until they had reached their destination, the elevator giving a sharp jolt as they did, did Light decide to say anything.

"Really... the roof?" he asked, truly curious to why they where going up there in the middle of the night.

"Do you have any objections to going there?" asked L, chewing his thumb absentmindedly. Light caught himself before he could space out again.

"No, not at all." he mumbled, taking in his new surroundings. They were now perched right on top of HQ, which was rather high up, considering the building was over twenty stories high. They had a similar view of the one that Light had earlier, except they were slightly higher up and the night had become darker still.

They sat down on the rooftop, L in his own awkward fashion and Light with his legs crossed, staring up at the sky. Light wasn't sure how L felt, but he was suddenly very aware of the other mans presence. He let out a slightly shaky breath and shuffled a bit closer to the detective, who didn't seem to mind.

Light kept his head tiled upwards, but kept throwing glances at the hunched detective. His eyes kept skimming the detective, lingering a little longer then necessary on his neck, his shoulders, his thighs...

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Light murmured suddenly, catching himself by surprise. Had he just said that out loud?

L looked up.

"Yes," L whispered, "I suppose it is."

Light quickly realized that the detective thought it was the sky he was referring to. He also noted that this was one of the few times that L had actually admitted any interest in something besides the Kira case and decided to try and strike up a conversation.

"So... do you come out here a lot?" he tried, mentally smacking himself when he noticed how stupid that sounded. L lifted a non-existent eyebrow.

"I have spent the last month attached to you, Light-kun. You would have noticed f I had gone to the rooftop."

'_Sarcastic bitch... hang on, he's not talking to me in third person!' _As Light came to this revolution, he realized that the detective had been speaking to him like this ever since they had taken their little break. That was nice... and slightly wierd....

"I suppose" Light shrugged, looking back up at the dark sky, studying the stars. He was just starting to relax again, when he felt a familiar hand touch his shoulders. He started to pull back in surprise, but the hand tightened it's grip.

"Sit still" L instructed and started applying pressure to his hands, moving his fingers in soothing circles. Light had to admit, it felt rather... good.

"Ryuzaki, what are you–" Light began, but was swiftly interrupted.

"Please sit still. You seemed rather tense earlier and a massage has a 87,23 percent chance of lowering your discomfort for at least one hour."

"Oh, er... thanks"

Without realizing what he was doing, Light started leaning in towards the touch. In doing so, he put in an almost completely different position entirely, leaving him pressed up against the insomniacs body. He let out a low, content sigh and let his eyes fall closed...

...only to open them as he felt a finger crawl across his neck and ghost over his collar-bone. An involuntary gasp escaped his lips and he had to fight the crimson blush that threatened to take over his cheeks. He turned to face the detective, only to be met by his intense stare.

Sepia eyes met obsidian as L slowly started to inch closer to light, his dark orbs observing the other for some kind of reaction. Light stayed completely still, watching as the detective leaned in, the older mans hot breath fanning against his cheeks. Their eye contact remained as L finally let his lips brush against Lights, a soft tingle passing between the two.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds before the detective pulled away, a thoughtful expression decorating his face.

"Interesting" he mumbled absent-mindedly, a thumb resting against his lip.

Light was left stunned, gazing up at the dark sky. A sudden flash of bright Light caught his attention.

"Look Ryuzaki, a shooting star." Light mumbled, pointing up to the sky, a soft smile covering his lips. "Make a wish,"

L frowned.

"That, is not a shooting star. It is merely the visible path of a meteorite burning up in the atmosphere." the detective deadpanned.

Light stared at him in disbelief.

"Wow" he finally muttered, "you really know how to kill the mood, Ryuzaki."

L tilted his head to the side.

"If Light-kun wants me to, I could create a new one."

Ignoring the fact that L had gone back to his third-person-thing, Light smiled at the detective.

"Sure, why not"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Please leave a review^^_


End file.
